


The Green Room

by ArcaneAli3n



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Depression, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Slow Build, Slow Burn, flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAli3n/pseuds/ArcaneAli3n
Summary: Mistakenly handed a strangers journal on a train, Gabriel Reyes falls in love with the mysterious 'J'. Tracking down the original owner, he returns the book only to find the 'J' he fell  for was Jack Morrison, an enigmatic flower shop owner.





	1. Chapter 1

_The uncomfortable truth is, you will grieve forever. You will not ‘get over’ the loss of a loved one; you will just learn to live with it. You will heal, you will rebuild yourself around the loss you have suffered. You will be whole again, but never the same._  
_It will be like a bone once broken, but never properly healed. It still hurts in the cold, it still hurts when you are least expecting it. Nevertheless you still carry on, still get out of bed on the darkest of days even if the world is closing around you. Because isn’t it better to live with those memories than not have them at all?_

**~ Chapter One ~**

 

 

It starts on a balmy evening in England. The train rumbles down the track under the light of a half-lit moon. It is an unusually quiet night on the Gatwick Express, many compartments empty of the chatter that generally fills the room.

Gabriel Reyes watches as the orange lights of Brighton slowly fade into the night. He is the only passenger in that section of the train, the quiet atmosphere only adding to his peace. He shifts uncomfortably in his chair, the hard plastics are making his back twinge. It’s _only_ another hour until he reaches his sister's home in London; he could live with the discomfort until then. He would have to.

It’s been five months since the accident that killed Amelie, and Gabriel found himself still thinking of her in every waking moment. Everything reminds him of her. The smell of freshly cut flowers could be the perfume she wore, the tinkle of bells like her laughter. He missed her so much, the pain in his heart still fresh, like it was only yesterday they last embraced. They had plans to get married early next year, in the spring. Now that is gone, tossed out like yesterday's rubbish.

He can feel his throat closing up at the thought of never being able to hold her again. He digs his fingernails into the palm of his hand, but that doesn’t prevent the tears from dripping down his cheeks. For the second time that night, Gabriel is thankful to be alone.

Pressing his forehead against the cool glass of the window, he struggles to make sense of the world. What a world he lives in if a woman with so much to give could be allowed to die in such a horrible way.

He failed her, Gabriel knew as much. He was supposed to protect her, but he couldn’t even do that. He couldn’t do the one thing he promised her father on their first date and he was so very sorry.

“I’m sorry Amelie,” He mumbles brokenly against the window. “I’m so sorry.”

 

_“Come on Gabe!” Amelie shouted, “We’re going to miss it.”_

_Gabriel groaned, gesturing to the land around him. “Isn’t here as good as anywhere else?”_

_She threw her head back and laughed, the sound stunning Gabriel for a moment. Amelie had the most beautiful laugh. The sound of it was like seeing a rainbow on a rainy day, fleeting and beautiful._

_“Trust me Gabriel,” She said. She extended her hand, a brilliant smile stretching across her face. “You won’t regret it.”_

_The pair walked hand in hand through the swaying grass, the sun setting steadily above them. Like a true gentleman, Gabriel helped Amelie over a large rock impeding their way. In return, she gave him a playful shove._

_“I’m not a fragile flower”_

_“Of course you aren’t blossom.”_

_The familiar endearment brought about no reaction in Amelie. She merely squeezed his hand and continued the walk in silence._

_Atop the hill sat an old stone bench, aged and weathered from seasons past. It was there, where the lovers sat as the last rays of a dying day fell beneath the coastal waves._

_Amelie turned her head to the far horizon, the rays of sun reflecting off her light eyes. The sky was awashed with the colors of a dying flame, the ocean churning in trepidation as fire met water. Finally the sun sunk below the horizon line, just a faint glow hinting to where it once sat._

_Gabriel turned towards Amelie, cupping her cheek lovingly. Honey eyes met brown as he bent his face downwards, their lips a breath away from meeting._

_“I wish this moment could last forever,” Gabriel whispered._

_Amelie smiled sadly, a hand reaching up to tangle in his hair, “I wish it could too love, but it’s time for you to wake up.”_

 

“Sir? Sir it’s time for you to get off the train,” A brisk voice said.

Gabriel groaned, shadowing his eyes from the harsh fluorescents of Victoria Station. His neck had an awful crick from the awkward angle at which he slept, his back just positively screaming. He felt like shit.

“Do you require assistance?” The attendant asked.

“No.”

Standing with a crack, Gabriel grabbed his rucksack. Shouldering the heavy bag, he pushed past the train attendant with the intention to make a quick exit.

“Sir, I think you forgot your notebook.”

Mumbling something incoherently, Gabriel snatched the leather bound book from the boy, and shoved it mindlessly into his pack. He departed the train without a second glance, his view on the quiet station ahead.

“Gabe! Gabe, over here!” A piercing voice shouted. A petite woman stood alone on the platform, a single arm stretching in the air to wave him down. The long brown hair she used to wear so well was shorn into a short shag cut.

Gabriel groaned; his head hurt. He could feel the beginning of a migraine brewing just behind his eyes. In hindsight, using the window as a pillow wasn’t the brightest idea. Forcing a smile, he pulled his sister into a hug.

“Hey Sis.”

“Don’t ‘hey sis’ me,” Isabel said, “How are you? Have you been eating? I think you lost a few pounds Beanie. You’ve always been so skinny.”

Gabriel shook his head at the old nickname, she would never let it go. He forgot how energetic Isabel was, he could just add it to a long list of things he had forgotten. Starting with his glasses. Shit.

“I’m fine, can we just get going?” He asked. His head was starting to throb painfully, the idea of a aspirin becoming very appealing.

Isabel gave him a sideways glance, a look of concern on her face. She wasn’t convinced by the word ‘fine’,Gabriel realized.

“I’m just tired Isabel,” He said quickly. There was no need for her to launch into another one of her speeches. “I’m just tired, and have a headache.”

She didn’t look too convinced by his words, but mercifully chose to stay quiet.

 

**~         ~         ~**

 

Gabriel stood in the entry of the room he was to call home. A twin bed was pushed against the far wall, a small desk sitting just opposite. He could just make out two doors, one concealing the bathroom, the other a closet. It was a room that could belong to anyone.

Gabriel huffed out a sigh: it could be worse. He threw his rucksack onto the bed and pulled his sweater over his head with a flourish. Aspirin and a shower, that's what he needed. That's what he told himself, anyway.

A full length mirror hung from the door, a thin veneer of dust showing its age. Gabriel paused, catching sight of his reflection. Using one hand, he haphazardly wiped most of the dust away. Pulling himself out of the ever present slouch, he turned towards the mirror.

At the ripe age of twenty-six, Gabriel Reyes was a man who should’ve been in the prime of his life. Tanned, muscular arms met a well built chest. He hadn’t been working out recently and that showed in the slight pooch of his stomach. Uncut, greasy black hair fell over hollow eyes. He was a man who’d seen better days.

Still, there was something about Gabriel--a wild and mysterious air. That atmosphere still causing curious young women to approach. No matter how many times he said ‘no’, they kept on coming.

Gabriel looked away; he’s done looking at that mirror. He doesn’t need to see his reflection to know he’s wasting away. He can feel it in the soreness of his back, the gauntness of his cheeks.

He was just sliding the shower curtain aside when the bedroom door opened. Gabriel paused, and ambled back into the other room. The door was shut, but now Sophie was perched at the edge of the bed.

His rucksack is sitting beside her, his clothes strewn about. He assumed she was folding his belongings. That is, until he saw an unfamiliar journal in her hands. What did she want this time.

“Gabe!” Isabel jumped, “You startled me.” She stood, the journal still clutched between her sweaty palms. A quizzical expression flitted across her face as she looked from the book to Gabriel. “You’ve been keeping a journal.” It almost sounded like she was accusing Gabriel of keeping it a secret.

“Pardon? Me keeping a what?” Gabriel asked, confused.

“A journal! It fell out of your bag when I went to fold your clothes.” She extended the book towards Gabriel with two hands.

He meekly took the book, holding it between thumb and forefinger as if it smelled. “If this is your way of telling me to let my feelings out on paper, it isn’t working. Take it back to the store, I don’t want it.”

The notebook arced through the air, landing with a solid thud on the bed. Discarded as easily as yesterday's leftovers.

“You’re impossible,” Isabel huffed storming from the room, the door slamming shut behind her. “Just impossible!”

“Me, impossible?” He said, shuffling over to the bed. The shower and aspirin, getting pushed to the back of his mind as he picked up the journal.

The journal in itself was unremarkable. Merely a leather bound book, with two leather ties to keep out unwanted readers. A flimsy deterrent if Gabriel ever saw one. The leather was tanned and worn, grease stains from sweaty fingers dotting the cover.

“Where does she find this shit?” He chuckled fondly, cracking the book open. Words jumped from the page, all clambering for Gabriel's attention. Instead of a blank page, a crooked script filled the sheet. Flipping through the rest, he discovered almost the entirety of the journal was filled with writing.

He stood, walking over to the closed door. “Isabel!” _Why did you buy an already filled book?_

“What do you want Gabriel?” She sounded exasperated.

“Why did you-” He paused in mid sentence, a memory resurfacing. _‘Sir, I think you forgot your notebook.’_ He had just taken it hadn’t he. So eager to get off that train with its hard plastic chairs, Gabriel hadn’t even bothered to look at what the attendant was offering.

“Why did I what, Gabe!”

“Huh?” He asked, still engrossed in the small book he held in his hands. “Oh! Uhh, never mind.”

“Okay then? Everything fine up there?”

“Yeah!”

Gabriel settled in front of the small desk, placing the journal almost reverently on the table. As he opened the book, a mark on the left hand corner drew his eye. Stamped in the leather was the image of a daffodil.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sorry for the long delay. This Chapter has been long incoming.   
> -This is an adaption of my story titled The Green Room, characters were adapted to fit within this universe.

~ Chapter Two ~

 

January 1, 2010

The first day, of the first month of the New Year and the first entry in this journal. I’ve never kept a journal before, so this is going to take some getting used to. My anxiety has been really bad lately, so Angela suggested I write my thoughts down on paper. I don’t see how this will help with anything, but what’s the harm in trying?

It’s been a month since I moved into the heart of London in order to open a flower shop. My parents think I should’ve continued with college, but other than the expected snide remarks they’ve been quiet. If I didn’t have Angela, I don’t think I could’ve done any of this. She’s been the most amazing person throughout it all- she even had a hand in coming up with the name of my shop! I got really lucky on location too, my flat is a scant block away.

Tomorrow is the grand opening and I’m so nervous I don’t think I’ll get any sleep tonight. Maybe I should just go over to the shop and double check on everything…

-J

February 1, 2010

It's been a month since I opened The Green Room and I couldn’t be happier. My anxiety is under control and I’ve already got some semi-regular customers coming in. I even have a large order for a country wedding next weekend. I should probably hire some help soon, I’ve been pulling all-nighters to fill these orders.

I’ve started a new weekly tradition. Every Wednesday night Angela comes over with Emily and Liao for a movie. I met Emily one evening when I was closing up shop, she wanted to surprise her girlfriend with some flowers. The next day she came back to tell me her girlfriend loved them. We hit if off since then. She’s an lovable person and easy to get along with. I’ve known Liao for awhile, he and Angela went to college together, although this is the first time since him and I have hung out outside a school setting.

I find myself thinking about Li more often that I should. He’s a great friend, and always listens patiently as I explain the meaning behind the weekly flower arrangement. I might ask Angie if he’s available… who am I kidding though? He’s not going to be interested in someone like me. I could ask him out for coffee and see where it goes from there… That might work.

-J

February 6, 2010

I went ahead and asked Li out for coffee last night. We met up at the little cafe down the street from my shop. I had a fun time, he’s a really intelligent guy. We talked about our lives since college and I found out he is training to become a surgeon. I never knew that before, he would make a great surgeon though. Liao is very level headed and I can see him being calm during a crisis. I think I might invite him to the shop one night and teach him to arrange flowers. Emily enjoyed it the few times she came by, so this could be fun.

I wonder what flowers I should pull aside this time. The yellow acacia for secret love, the morninglory for affection and maybe the poppy for flirtation?

-J

February 13, 2010

The past week has been so busy, I had four major flower orders to fill and not nearly enough time. I ended up having to call Emily and Angie for help. I really need to hire a part-time employee soon, and I think I have the sufficient funds to make it happen. Angela has been pestering me to enter a flower arranging contest, but I think the whole thing sounds like a load of bollocks. I am confident in my shop, so why have a tight-assed judge tell me how good I am?

I was finally able to invite Li to the shop for a lesson today, he’s going to stop by tomorrow after closing time. I am admittedly a little nervous, but it’s no different than meeting him out for coffee is it? Angie is getting a little fed up with all my side-stepping and thinks I should take the initiative to ask him out already. She’s not like me, she’s confident and forward. It’s so easy for her to walk up and ask the object of her affection out.

-J

~  ~

 

A thin shaft of morning light streamed through the blinds, falling across Gabriel’s sleeping face. He was slouched over the desk, his head pillowed in his arms. The journal sat opened in front of him. Twitching occasionally from whatever dream plagued his mind, a stream of unintelligible words poured from his lips.

A hard rap sounded from the bedroom door, “Gabe, are you awake?”

Gabriel merely snuffled and began to softly snore.

The door opened with a creak, and Isabel stepped over the threshold and into the room. She lightly walked over to where Gabriel slept, shaking her head at her fool of a brother.

“Gabriel, wake up” She said as she gently shook his shoulders. “Beanie, it’s almost eleven o'clock. I’m not letting you sleep the days away.”

Calling Gabriel a violent waker was an understatement. He bolted up, a feral look in his eyes, leftover from the nightmares that plagued him. His arm shot out, locking onto Isabel's wrist with impressive force. As recognition settled across his features, he dropped his arm. Mortified, Gabriel hid his face in his hands, elbows resting on the desk. “Next time just knock.” He growled.

“Gabe…” Isabel whispered, _I didn’t know it had gotten this bad_.

Isabel had known Gabriel was plagued by night terrors as a child, but she had never seen him wake so intensely before. “I did knock and you didn’t wake up,” She barked. “Were you writing in that book all night?”

He peered over at the open book in front of him groggily. He must’ve fallen asleep while reading the entries at some point. Lifting his head, Gabriel promptly slammed the book shut. “What's it to you?” He said rudely.

Throwing up her hands in defeat, Isabel stomped out of that room for the second time in the past twenty-four hours. “If you care to behave like a civilized member of society, breakfast is downstairs!”

Gabriel leaned forward in the chair, looking blankly at the wall in front of him. He hadn’t meant to snap at Isabel like that. It felt like he was falling out of sync with everything. Nothing had meaning anymore, jokes weren’t funny and conversation was a chore. The little journal that sat in front of him had offered an escape from his present, even if only for a moment. He brushed his fingers over the daffodil before standing and heading to the bathroom.

One shower and two advils later, Gabriel felt ready to go downstairs. Half his hair was pulled back, the other half falling in stringy tendrils around his face. He was in dire need of a haircut.

The warm smell of coffee greeted Gabriel as he walked into the sunny kitchen. He poured himself a cup, nearly gagging as the strong taste of coconut ambushed his taste buds. Of course, Isabel loved her coconut coffee.

“Wakes you right up, doesn’t it?” She said brightly. “Can’t think of a thing that beats Island Coconut coffee on a cold morning.”

Gabriel watched as Isabel drained the mug that sat in front of her, before refilling it with the muddy coffee. “Nothing?” He muttered, _I can think of a least ten_.

They settled in over a late morning meal cooked by Isabel; Eggs, toast, bacon with a smattering of berries. A jar of jam was passed over to Gabriel, to which he promptly spread across his bread.

“So,” Isabel began between sips of coffee, “Who are Angela and Emily?”

Gabriel stiffened at the names. “Angela and Emily?” _Shit, she must’ve read their names in the journal_. “They’re nobody.”

“Nobody that got special attention in your journal?”

“They were friends with Amelie, can you drop it?” He lied. Gabriel wasn’t sure why, but he knew he couldn’t tell his sister the truth about the journal. She would first lecture him about privacy, then insist they find the owner of the book. He wanted to hold onto it a little longer. As silly as it may be, Gabriel wanted to keep ‘J’ to himself for now.

Isabel just sighed wearily, “I’m not trying to fight you Gabe.”

The remainder of the food was eaten, then cleaned up in silence, before each went their separate ways. Gabriel exited the kitchen, wandering back into that pristine room. He was too grim to be good company right now. He palmed open the door, his foot scuffing the discarded sweater from the night before. The sight of a freshly made bed appealed to Gabriel, nevermind the clothes still scattered across the sheets. He wondered if it was possible to get away with a nap, _It’s not like Isabel is going to want to speak with me anytime soon._

He pulled back the sheets, the material soft and cool against his hot skin. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

 

~  ~

 

No matter what Gabriel did, he couldn’t fall asleep. First he was too hot, and then too cold. His feet kept getting tangled with his laundry every time he rolled over. After two hours of constant tossing and turning he gave up on the idea of a nap.

He clomped downstairs, heading towards his sister's office. “Hey Isaebl?” He asked, knocking on the door.

“No need to knock Gabe, come in.” She said.

Gabriel opened the door, pausing to take in his sister's space. It was more... rustic than he was expecting. A large bay window allowed natural light to permeate the room, which held an old secretary desk and chair. Beneath the window sat a chesterfield couch, and Gabriel found himself sinking into the white leather.

Isabel turned in her chair, bright eyes peering out from under bangs. “What’s up Beanie?”

“I’m sorry for being such a dick Izzi, you’ve been nothing but nice to me.” He said, hanging his head.

She stood, and sat on the couch next to her brother. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, squeezing gently. “Hey now,” She said, “You just need to get used to being around me again. How long has it been since your last visit? A year?”

“More than that,” Gabriel mumbled.

Isabel tilted her head to the side, as if appraising her brother. “Well then, how about I take you to Westminster. You’ve always liked that area.”

Gabriel perked up a bit at the suggestion. As a child he loved to make up stories about the gargoyles that perched atop the abbey. He made up elaborate tales about each one, giving a name and history to the inanimate rock. “That sounds great!” He agreed.

Ten minutes later the pair donned coats and clambered into the car. The drive to Westminster was quiet and uneventful, neither Gabriel or Isabel up for conversation. The brackish smell of the Thames River greeted Gabriel as he stepped from the car. A smell that had always reminded him of his childhood. Of the spent summers at Grandma's house, eating the sticky toffee she made just for him. Those summers now seemed like an eternity ago, a time where everything was carefree and easy, a time so different than now. The towers of Westminster Abbey stretched into the sky, its stained glass windows sparkling in the afternoon light. For all the years Gabriel had stood in front of the church, it had never changed. A stark contrast against his life.

Isabel walked up the steps leading to the doors and pulled. They didn’t budge. She frowned, a little crease forming between her eyebrows. She tried again, this time pushing the doors inward. They still didn’t budge.

“I think they’re closed Izzi,” Gabriel chuckled, pointing at a sign to the left of the door. “Looks like we missed the last tour.”

She turned to face Gabriel, sighing in defeat. “I’m sorry beanie…” She mumbled.

Gabriel slid an arm around her shoulders, squeezing lightly. In a turn of events, it was her turn to be comforted.

“We can still walk around the grounds. I’ll say hi to Dan, Phil and Arthur.”

“Dan, Phil and Arthur?” She asked, “Who are they?”

“Don’t you remember? When I was eight I gave all th-”

“The Gargoyles! That’s right, you came up with a history for all of them didn’t you?”

“That I did” He said sheepishly, “I always said I wanted to write a story about their adventures.”

Isabel laughed, the bright timbre of her voice echoing across the grounds. If Amelies laugh was like a rainbow, then Isabel’s was like chocolate, Gabriel decided. Warm and comforting.

The pair walked arm in arm around the building, attracting few looks. Tourists were a dime a dozen around the Abbey. They kept their conversation light, Gabriel regaled his sister with the adventures of Dan, Phil and Arthur. In turn Isabel told him about the unfortunate squirrel that fell down her chimney last Tuesday.

The sun was late in the sky by the time they made it back to the car. Shadows starting to stretch across the ground, casting everything in an innocuous shade. Gabriel smiled as he turned his face towards the setting sun. Despite the rocky start, the day had turned out nice. He couldn’t remember the last time he went out, beyond running to the store.

“Hey Gabriel?” Isabel asked hesitantly.

“Yeah?” He said, turning to face his sister.

She looked at the ground, tugging lightly at the lapels of her jacket. A nervous habit of hers, Gabriel remembered.

“I forgot but, I have to run some errands at the store, do you mind going?”

“Can I stay here?”

“Stay here?” She said confused.

“Yeah. I-uhh I’ll meet you back here in an hour?” He suggested, “I remember some shops down that way.” He pointed vacantly down the block, “I need some new shoes.”

“Oh, sure!” She agreed easily. “I’ll call you when I’m done with shopping.”

Gabriel watched the car speed away, standing in silence for a moment too long before heading on his way. He really didn’t need new shoes, but he wasn’t ready to leave yet. He wanted to enjoy the last hours of a dying day. There wasn’t much down this road, beyond stuffy restaurants, cafes and healthcare centers. Gabriel sighed, as he paused outside one of the numerous cafes. He watched a young couple sit down in a booth, the young man visibly nervous. His hands shook as he handed his date- a lovely readhead, her drink. It must’ve been their first date, Gabriel surmised. He could remember a time when Amelie made his words get tangled in his lips, his hands shaking so bad it was a miracle he didn’t drop what he was holding. But that was a long time ago. He continued on, his hands getting shoved deeper into the pockets of his coat. Gabriel didn’t stop to look in the windows anymore, the happy young couples made the wound in his heart fester painfully.

It seemed like he had walked for ages when a bouquet in a flower shop, made him pause. The arrangement looked wild, something you would find in a country meadow. He hesitated for just a moment before stepping inside.

The bell jangled as the door shut with a light clack, the fresh smell of flowers assaulting Gabriel at all sides. While it was overwhelming, it wasn’t unpleasant.

“Hello, if there’s anything I can help you with please let me know.” A light voice said.

Gabriel made a sound, that could be taken as a voice of agreement, as he moved towards the flowers in the window. There were so many colors to look at, from the yellows, to the greens, to the red of what he thought was a poppy.

“How much are these?” He asked.

The girl from behind the counter walked up beside him, a woeful smile on her face. “I’m sorry, this arrangement is only available by order. It can be done by this afternoon if you want one?”

“No.” He said quickly, too quickly. “I’ll take a bouquet of uhh…” His eyes flew around the shop, looking for a flower he could call by name, when he saw the Daffodils. “I’ll take the Daffodils?”

“No problems there!” The girl danced over to where the flowers sat, picking them up and cradling them in her arms. “Is that all?”

“Yeah, that’s all.” Gabriel paid for the flowers as quickly as he could, eager to get out of that store and away from the flowers in the window. It was all too familiar, the girl behind the counter, the flowers in the display. He felt as if he had been here before, in another time, or another life. So caught up in paying for the flowers, he didn’t hear the bell tinkle behind him. Gabriel turned, the fresh flowers cradled securely in his arms, and smacked face first into the person that had just entered the shop. “My bad,” He wheezed out, “Excuse me.”

The person just smiled, their blue eyes piercing. “Daffodils for new beginnings?”

“Yeah, something like that.” He murmured in agreement, _New Beginnings Indeed_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I apologize for any grammar mistakes, please point them out and I'll change them.  
> -No end date on Chapter Three, it'll get here when it comes  
> -Thanks for all who read The Green Room

**Author's Note:**

> -This work was adapted from an earlier work as mine to fit within the Overwatch fanverse.  
> -I am half-way through Chapter Two so expect Journal Entries in the next chapter!  
> -The meaning of the Daffodil is 'New Beginnings'  
> -Please comment if you find grammatical or structure errors, this work is beta'd my me.  
> -I will be updating as I finish each chapter.


End file.
